


This isn't the first time (you've woken me up screaming)

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Series: Thrandiel Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Late night cuddles, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Tauriel takes care of Thranduil, This isn't the first time, Thranduil dreams about his wife, Thranduil has nightmares, Thranduil needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: Thranduil has a nightmare and Tauriel helps him through it





	

Tauriel woke up to the sound of screaming. She instinctively reached for the dagger she kept next to her bed but quickly realized what was wrong. Thranduil was crying out in rage and despair as he slept. Tauriel rolled over and tried to wake him.  
“Thranduil, Bein” she called to him brushing the hair out of his sweat slicked face “It’s just a dream I’m here” She continued to call to him and stroke his hair trying to wake him from whatever horrible nightmare he was having. After a few moments he finally woke.  
“Tauriel?” He croaked his voice hoarse from screaming.  
“It’s okay, I’m here” She said beaming down at him.  
“What happened?”  
“You were having another nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?” She asked continuing their normal ritual for whenever one of them had a bad dream.  
“It was about my wife, about when she got captured” Thranduil said. He covered his face with his arm when he felt tears start to burn his eyes.  
Tauriel got out of bed and found her way over to the dresser where a jug of water sat and poured a cup  
“Here drink” she said bringing him the cup “It will make you feel better”  
Thranduil gave her a small smile and took the cup from her. He downed the water quickly and handed the cup back to her. “Thank you” He said as she got back into bed.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked pulling him into her arms. Thranduil only shook his head as he let her pull him down  
“Maybe in the morning” He mumbled curling into her side. Tauriel nodded in understanding. As much as it hurt her and as much as she wanted to take the pain from him she knew that sometimes he just needed her to be a silent strength for him.  
“I love you” She said kissing his hair.  
“I know” He responded. Tauriel gently stroked his silver gold hair trying to help him fall back asleep. She drifted off once she heard his breathing slow and was sure that he wouldn't dream any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Bein means beautiful in sindarin according to this ( http://www.thepalantiri.net/index.php?page=15 ) Website.  
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.  
> This work is open to prompts.


End file.
